


Chocolate Chip Cheesecake

by bookwormchocaholic



Series: Chocaholic Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheesecake, Chocolate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: leni-ba Chocaholic!Belle: So now that your secret admirer's identity has been discovered, has he stopped sending you gifts?Still-searching47 Chocoholic verse: If Gold makes Belle special amazing chocolates all the time, he would really have to pull the stops out for her birthday. What would he make/give her for that?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts), [stillsearching47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/gifts).



> Not beta-ed, so expect mistakes.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a…man who knows his way around the kitchen wants nothing more than a chocolate connoisseur for a girlfriend._

Belle giggled and shut her volume of “Pride and Prejudice” with a thump. Even while reading her favorite book, her relationship with Silas pervaded her thoughts. But then again how could it not? Silas had actually trumped Mr. Darcy himself. Until she confided to him of her inability to have children, she had not known how unconditional his love was. He continued to go above and beyond, still leaving the homemade hand wrapped chocolates on her desk every Monday morning, and surprising her with a homemade dessert when she least expected it. Whenever she was under the weather, he was by her side, feeding her soup and making her tea, reading aloud to her. 

Teetering forward on the sofa cushion, she strained her neck to peer out the window. A light drizzle had chilled the air and prompted her to shimmy into a large sweater and leggings, but it would provide her and Silas a cozy evening. 

Today was her birthday and he promised to come over. Belle had hoped to let this day pass as anything other. Silas already did so much for her and she felt guilty that she wasn’t as creative when it came to giving him gifts. Unfortunately during one of their Sunday dinners, her father let the cat out of the bag and not a moment later, she could hear the wheels in her boyfriend’s head turning. 

Belle’s heart skipped a beat when she noticed his Cadillac pull into the parking space. 

Donning on her coat and grabbing an umbrella, she left her apartment which was adjacent to the library, and met her boyfriend out in the parking lot in time for the clouds to unleash a downpour. Somehow between the two of them, they managed to get a dessert, a small birthday bag, his cane and her umbrella – which the wind ripped inside out- into the building. Abandoning the umbrella near the entrance, Belle and Silas stumbled up the flight of stairs and barreled into her apartment, dripping water everywhere. 

“I’ll put the kettle on.” She laid the dessert and the bag on the table.

Silas caught her around the waist. “Wait.” He captured her mouth, nudging her lips apart. His sly tongue tasted of chocolate that he had been sampling earlier. The kiss ended with a wet pop. “Happy Birthday, Belle.” 

Belle’s felt her face heat up. “Thank you.” 

“You know,” An impish smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “We really ought to get out of these wet things. Don’t want to catch a chill.”

“Oh, good idea.” Belle concurred. “I know of a few things we can do to warm up.” 

Rising up on her tip toes, she drew his head back down and kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip. Silas’ fingers made quick work of divesting her of her coat and after he shoved his own off, he peeled off her sweater. He made a husky groan at the back of his throat. 

Belle had forgone wearing a bra. It had become a joke between then, but whenever he undressed her, he’d flip her bra somewhere strange. The first time it ended up on the faucet of his kitchen nook at his shop. One time it landed behind a throw pillow on the sofa and she somehow missed it when she straightened up. Then her father found it when he came over to visit and she had to make up an excuse for that. 

The last time she and Silas made love, they were in his bedroom and he tossed it aside. When they had finished and cuddled afterwards, she dissolved into a fit of giggles. Her bra was dangling from the ceiling fan’s blade, oscillating wildly. 

The air hit her damp skin and her nipples pebbled. Silas drew her to the floor and he straddled her. He warmed the buds with his mouth, the ends of his soaked floof tickling along her chest, making her skin tingle. 

Belle let out strangled cry and pressed her thighs together, in an attempt to stave off the ache between them. No such luck; the throbbing pulsated from her core. Heat pooled in her stomach and all of her nerve endings buzzed. Her soaked panties were clinging to her mound.

As he continued his work, she undid his vest and his dress shirt. 

Silas parted from her, wild eyed and out of breath. 

Belle jerked him down and roll him onto his back. She left a line of biting kisses along his neck. When she reached one patch of skin, she nipped a little harder to leave a mark. She wanted all of Storybrooke to know that Silas Gold belonged to her and her alone. That she, Belle French – the little librarian – had dominated the beast of Storybrooke. Flicking it with her tongue, she soothed what would later become a bruise, savoring his salty flavor.

Grinding against him, she was finally able to relieve the ache. 

“Belle!” Silas was hoarse. He grappled with the waistband of her leggings. “Off, please!”

He tore them off of her, panties too, and slid his index finger between her folds. Rubbing her clit, using firm strokes as he brushed against it, Belle was soon writhing from his machinations. 

Somehow she collected herself and clamped her hand down on his shoulder. “Wait! Stop!”

“What? What is it?” Silas extracted his hand and he paled. “Did I hurt you?” His frantic eyes searched her face. 

Sex was no longer as painful as it used to be, since her current boyfriend apparently had the right touch. However, ever since Silas did his own research on Endometriosis, he seemed to fret more than she did that he would cause her pain. 

Belle cupped his cheek, hopefully assuaging his fears. “No, I just want you to be inside of me and then we can come together.” 

The alarm drained from his face. “Oh, well, what my birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets.” He winked. 

Silas shed his vest and shirt and was unbuttoning his pants while she removed his shoes and socks. No sooner was he gloriously bare, that he climbed on top of her. He waited for her to nod as he eased himself inside. 

Belle loved how perfectly they fit together, knowing within her heart that they had been made for one another. She met his gentle thrusts and urged him onwards, her fingers danced up and down his tense spine.

Silas leaned down and kissed her, curling his tongue around hers. He growled into her mouth as her channel clenched around him and drained him of his seed. When they finished, he collapsed into a listless heap on top of her.

Belle dragged her fingers through his hair, coaxing one last moan out of him. Their skin seemed to meld together, moist from the rain and perspiration. 

“Happy Birthday,” Silas mumbled, raising his head up. His eyes were hooded. 

“Thank you.” Belle kissed his cheek. 

Silas withdrew from her and grabbed a couple of afghans from the sofa while she went into the kitchen to serve them each a slice of…cheesecake. 

Belle’s mouth watered at the sight of the circular cake. One sniff and she could deduce that it had a chocolate graham cracker crust with a vanilla filling. Dark chocolate blots dotted the face of the cheesecake. Chocolate chips, of course! Licking her lips, she carried the plates bearing their dessert in to the living room. 

Silas was still on the floor with an afghan draped around his shoulders. The birthday bag was a few feet away. He patted his bare thigh and kissed the base of her neck as she settled on his lap. Cocooned in a nest of afghans, they dug into their desserts. They weren’t like most couples who would share a dessert; they preferred to have their own separate helpings. The only exception was if they drizzled, painted, or crumbled a single portion on one another. Then sharing was fine. 

In her previous relationships, Belle could never feel comfortable when her boyfriends saw her naked. She always felt that they were judging her, but again, Silas was different. No matter what she told him and no matter what mistakes she made, he never seemed to judge her. Comparing him to all of her past lovers was probably wrong, but she couldn’t help it. He came out ahead every time. 

Belle slid a bite of cheesecake between her lips and let out a sensual moan. The filling was fluffy and the little morsels of chocolate reminded her of the Hershey’s Symphony Bars that she adored. Swallowing, she licked her lips. 

“I think I’m jealous, sweetheart. You didn’t moan that loudly a few minutes ago.” Silas quipped. 

Belle snorted. “I can’t help it. I’m having a total food-gasm here.” That pang of guilt reared its ugly head once more, enough for her to incline her head to see him out of the corner of her eye. “Silas, I love this…”

“But?” Silas probed gently. 

“You’ve already won my heart. I mean, you don’t have shower me with homemade treats all of the time. I’m not going anywhere.” Belle poked at the dessert with her fork, her hunger was beginning to subside. “I mean, I don’t do nearly as much for you.”

Silas grew quiet. He laid his dish on the floor and tugged on her elbow for her to put her dish down. She did and twisted on his lap, until they were face to face. His mouth was mere inches from hers and her bare breasts rubbed against his chest. 

“Belle, you’ll never know how much you’ve given me.” He ran his fingers through her curls, twining various strands around his digits. “Do you know how lonely I was before you came into my life? I have a fine house, but I spent every evening at the shop going through inventory so I wouldn’t have to face how empty my life was. I only began to make candy and bake because I was bored and needed a hobby. My beautiful Belle, you have showed me more love and warmth than I have ever known. If I’m kind, its only because I’ve learned it from you.”

Belle didn’t know she was crying until a tear drop fell on her stomach. 

Silas leaned in and nuzzled his mouth along the tear tracks, following the pathway of where they had fallen. 

Belle sought his lips, claiming them in a kiss. “I love you.” She mumbled into it. 

“And I love you.” Silas replied. He drew back suddenly and picked up the small birthday bag. “Now, open your present.”

Belle withdrew a velvet black back and cracking it open, she was a little bewildered to find a key inside. Not that she was expecting a ring, necessarily.

“I know we’ve only been together a few months, but would you consider moving in with me?” Silas asked, redness flooding his cheeks. “My house would finally be a home with you there. Your home, if you wish.”

Belle nodded and threw her arms around his neck. “Yes!”

She felt him harden against her abdomen and snickered. Positioning herself, she sank down on him and swallowed his howls as she rocked her hips. 

From their momentum, they tipped over and she landed on one of their helpings of cheesecake. The cool, fluffy cream under her back made her squeal. 

Silas dipped his fingers and sucked them clean. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll help you clean up.”

Belle bit her lip and couldn’t wait until she moved in with Silas. She could imagine many food-filled evenings like this one, before the fireplace in his parlor.


End file.
